


We're A Catastrophe

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Miscommunication on Harry's end, Zayn and Harry cat lovers, Zayn's past hurts him, lots of awful quote jokes unquote, overload fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Curling Venus on his shoulder, Zayn looks like a pathetic idiot while drawing attention to himself, explaining his ambition to grow a cat family. When he finally finds somebody to agree with his proposition, Zayn doesn't intend on dating him but...☾Harry basically gets the wrong impression when Zayn suggests, "Our two cats should date!"





	We're A Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> haha i wrote this in 4 days for fun bc a new girl episode, s3e4. sorry for not enough cat knowledge.

 

 

 

Zayn doesn't like when people's eyes are him (or at least that's how it feels). His anxiety rises ─ a fit of self consciousness whenever he sure somebody is staring, goosebumps chilling on his skin to the point where little hairs stick up and his heart beating faster than a camera's shutter.

 

 

 

So when there's this lanky boy with eyes like peas darting over his body, he's snappy to address it, "Hi, yes. Excuse me?" His smile is irresistible, making Zayn feel a bit of guilt on behalf of his insensitive tone.

"I overheard you talking about your cat." The boy with the staring problem mentions, but Zayn isn't so upset anymore. He's easily attracted to anybody who loves pets, and from the way this stranger has his cat cradled in his arms with a shiny collar, Zayn knows he's a great owner.

Zayn is at the local downtown pet store, attempting to lure in another fellow cat owner, in the hopes that their cat would like to have a date ─ almost like how parents allow their kids to have a play date with the neighbor's weird kid who probably eats glue. Except in this circumstance, Zayn's a parent to a healthy dragon li cat, not a six year old.

"People think I'm crazy!" Zayn hollers, using dramatic hand gestures that make it seem like he's anticipating someone's hug while his arms are extended out and to his sides. 

"Well, I don't mind."

"I don't mind either. I could care less that people don't respect what I want to do with my cat." Zayn shrugs, really he doesn't need to hear how people think it's weird. So far he's gotten a couple people rejecting his date proposals. They respond on how it a weird waste of time and they would rather not fulfill some eccentric kink he has. Zayn dismisses them, saying it's a way of life and he would like for his cat to have a sexual one. 

Curly cherub is adjusting his hand so that it's outward reaching for Zayn's hand, making him assume this is their introduction, "I'm Harry Styles. This is my Persian kitty, Peony."

Zayn sighs in response, this isn't what he's looking for. He always, almost gets what he wants but it never happens right. "Sorry, my cat is female. Venus."

"Mine's a male." Harry chimes raising Peony in the air but Zayn covers his eyes before he could be exposed to any Peony parts.

"But its girly, named after some flower."

Harry is a duck now, one sudden cackle sounding like a chew toy for dogs, "It's 2017, I could name my son Catherine for all I care."

Zayn likes him already. He feels that their brief interview is complete, albeit it really wasn't one. He intended on sitting down properly over tea and listening to another cat owner talk all about their cat before he lets Venus meet theirs, but Harry is suave enough that Zayn already wants to accept Harry's informal application. He gets his affectionate cat off of the counter and brings her close to Harry's white fluffy cat, "Our two cats should date!"

x

On the dot, there's a knock on Zayn's apartment door at seven. He opens it to embrace Harry's beaming grin and Peony in his arms. Zayn wonders if Harry ever lets his cat's paws kiss the floor. 

"Hi, welcome. I set up a cute corner for the cats." Zayn offers to take Harry's coat and hang it up after closing the door. He watches the way Harry is hesitant to put Peony on the floor, but when he does, Peony is running off to the shag carpet where Venus lays. 

Harry turns around, stopping Zayn from going into the main room, "I brought wine and dips for the cat's shindig."

"Cats can't really drink, but oh-kay." Zayn raises his eyebrows with a distaste playing on his tongue, "Thanks anyways." 

Harry is in this silky blouse with rose patterns scattered along the material, meanwhile Zayn's in a red plaid flannel and grey sweats. He didn't think to dress up nicely like him ─ unless Harry always dresses nicely because yesterday when they met, Harry was in a cashmere turtle neck and despite him wearing plain black jeans, he wore vibrant golden boots that made his whole appearance stand out. If he wasn't busy focusing on Venus having a date, he'd be aiming for Harry as his own.

"So, what made you want to invite a cat over?" Harry, with elation, starts when Zayn takes a seat right next to him with two wine classes filing them half full.

Zayn usually doesn't like to share his personal life stories, but if things go well between Peony and Venus, Harry will be sticking around longer. So Zayn mentions gladly, "My ex took our dog Sage, and I was left with Venus ─ not that it's a bad thing! But like, I've noticed she's been a bit lonely."

"Lonely, huh?" Zayn nods, taking a sip of the grapevine wine. 

Not that he's uncomfortable, but it perplexes him when he feels the warmth of Harry's palm stroking up and down his thigh. Harry seems to mindlessly go on talking about how he got Peony ─ act of optimism that his cat will give him some good luck because once when he fell, he looked up, and Peony was staring at him through the pet shop glass. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" Zayn finally questions when Harry's hand rests at Zayn's belt buckle. 

"My cat wants to meet yours." Harry coos, putting the wine glass down on the coffee table and hitching one of his legs to the other side of Zayn's lap so that he's properly straddling him. Harry fingers at whatever three buttons are left on his shirt but doesn't get too far with Zayn nervously chuckling, thumbing at his hips to shove him off. 

Zayn flashes gentle smile, "Peony and Venus are meeting actually. See, check them out. They're eating together." He kneels on the floor, disregarding Harry's straightforwardness, petting Venus and Peony while they chow on their mush in silver bowls across each other.

Harry's previous smug grin falters into something that resembles an umbrella, his voice is full with disbelief when he gasps, "Wait, you're referring Peony and Venus as the cats?" 

"I mean, certainly there aren't any other cats around here are there?" Zayn's genuinely confused by now, not understanding any of Harry's intentions on behalf of his absurd questioning.

"I thought that, I thought you were using this whole cat thing to pull dates." The pout on Harry's face gives Zayn the impression that Harry read the whole situation wrong. He's just like all the other customers at the shop, not understanding why Zayn wants his cat to go on a date, only difference is that Harry actually agreed to do it ─ but for the wrong reasons.

Zayn suppresses his laugh because this must be humiliating for Harry and he doesn't want to make it worse. He simply informs Harry as clear as ice, "No, I mean it. I literally want my cat to have some company and I may want some kittens myself."

"Oh, I just ─ "

"You thought we were on a date? Unless you call wine while watching cats mate, a date, then I guess." Zayn goes over to where Harry's in his couch with his face in his palms. He gently caressed Harry's back, fingers playing down his spine and up to comfort him, showing that Zayn doesn't mind his mistake.

Harry raises his head up so fast it might give the both of them whiplash. His voice seems so hopeful when he asks, "So you're interested?"

"Why not?" Zayn crosses his arms, stomach feeling warm and bubbly because he thinks he's actually flirting (something he hasn't done in about six months), "I think Peony and Venus like each other."

"Zayn." Harry hisses. 

Hastily and teasingly, Zayn raises his hands up in defense when he turns to Harry, "I'm kidding. I find you very fit. Even if I was setting up our cats, I would like to properly set up a date for us too."

x

Both of them have busy weekday schedules. Zayn working at the tailors for six hours then catering fancy dinners (usually Fridays). Then there's Harry who shares how he works mornings at his best friend's home owned diner, leaving by afternoon to attend two classes a day (except for Fridays).

So, they manage to find a balance. A week later on a Thursday morning, Zayn is going have breakfast with Harry just before he goes to his shift, which is conveniently a few blocks away from his current location. He stands in front of the downtown diner where Harry works which has a rustic brick exterior and bulb lights that flash on the sign by sundown.

"For one?" The gentleman at the front reception asks with the typical, required welcoming grin. 

Zayn nods, he asks to have a booth then follows behind the uniformed waiter at a red shiny booth in the corner like he expected. He settles down with his sleeves rolled up and grabs the menu from his hand politely. When he asks if there's anything he'd like to drink, Zayn answers with, "Orange juice and is Harry Styles here?"

"Yes. Are you Zayn?" 

"Yeah, I am."

"Aw, so cute. Amazing! He's actually suppose to serve you on his own. He's been here really early to make a huge breakfast for you two. I was suppose to be on the look out but his description wasn't good enough." Zayn's cheeks naturally redden from hearing Harry's effort. He's glad Harry's already talking about him to others because he did the same, choosing to tell his mother. 

Settling the menu down, he takes a glance to the name tag, which hangs from the waiter's loop pocket, reading Niall. Zayn dares him, "So what description did he give you, Niall?"

"Nothing besides, _really hot and owns a cat. Funny_ , too." Niall chuckles, "Hot, yeah. But I couldn't tell on the cat or humor warning flag because I hadn't met you yet. Hope you're as funny as he says because I've got a good taste in humor."

"If anything, I'm kinda bland."

"No!" A voice is echoing from the distance of the vacant restaurant, "No, you're not silly. _Ugh, get out of here Niall_ ─ Hi Zayn."

Zayn averts his eyes to Harry who's got a white apron around his checkered pants and black button up shirt. He waves to Harry with a wide grin that is currently hurting his cheeks badly from smiling too hard. "Good morning." Zayn settles with so he can get his right jaw and cheeks active, aside from smiling.

"So, you met Niall." Harry whistles, "Did he say anything bad about me?"

"Nothing. Just that you called me _hot_."

Harry bites his lip because it twitches as he tries not to smile, "Not going to even lie about that." 

"He also tells me you're busy creating something in there. Like a little scientist. You should check on it and come back when you're done." Zayn wants to point out some of the pancake batter in Harry's hair but decides against it. 

"Yeah, course. I just wanted to come out here and correct you. Thought I heard Niall teasing you so I had to come out. You're not bland. And I'll tell him to get you a drink." Harry pats his shoulder before prancing off through the empty strip to the kitchen.

Zayn observes directly in front of him, waiting for Harry to fill the void. He distracts himself by checking out his own reflection in the napkin holder. Thankfully he's the only one here ─ at the groggy hour of seven in the morning.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Harry shouts, scrambling out the split of the two black swinging doors. He's got two trays on either hands, causing Zayn to naturally stand up and help him with the other. Harry comments on how he's the one working but Zayn insists it's just an instinct to help anyone. He even catches the way Harry blushes as pink as his lips.

Turns out Harry has his orange juice (two glasses actually, both with pulp) and a variety of traditional breakfast entries. There's a large plate with stacks of pancakes, sunny side up eggs, crispy toast, hash browns, sausage, and bacon. 

Zayn politely declines the meats but gathers his food onto his own plate, whilst Harry does the same, taking more than Zayn. He notices the way Harry puts jam on his toast, pays attention to how he cuts his meaty meals and puts them mixed into his hash brown. He forgets to eat because he's so mesmerized in the way Harry manages to mix everything together with a delighted grin.

"Is there something you don't like? I'm sorry." Harry sighs, putting down his plate and handing Zayn the menu. 

"Oh, no. I didn't try any of it yet because I'm just amused." He points at Harry's plate, a concoction of breakfast food. 

As Zayn takes his first bite of pancakes with syrup and butter, he continues to listen to Harry talking about why he does that, all while he savors the fluffy pancakes. Harry offers that eating eggs with them go great, which Zayn does try, not really liking it as much as Harry does. 

But overall, he does like their little breakfast date where Harry expresses his passion and love for gardening and reading books before sleeping, meanwhile Zayn shares after him, saying he doesn't have a hobby because he lost his way with art (he doesn't mention that it's his ex-boyfriend's fault). 

x

They end up bonding closer than they'd expect, for more reasons other than Peony and Venus. Within just the three weeks of knowing each other, it's already consisted of so many activities just this week. They had movie dates with caramel and cheese popcorn, twice. Harry insisted they play a five hundred piece jigsaw puzzle together because it strengthens their eye sight and memory, but Zayn settled with video games that night with Harry's head on his lap while Harry played puzzles digitally on his phone instead. 

Today, Harry reads a mystery novel while Zayn organizes his schedule of weddings and parties to attend. "I need to find an outfit but my friends don't know how to help." Zayn sighs when he's looking at the theme of these parties, aware that his only suit is stained with cake and he never cleaned it. That's a special suit he's worn for the last year of his job, he doesn't remember why he didn't clean it, just aware that he was drunk for the first time at his catering job because of a petty fight with his former boyfriend.

"I can keep you company there." Harry offers, peeking his head to Zayn's laptop screen. "I'm good at fashion." 

Zayn rolls his eyes jokingly. He knows Harry's such an icon, not that he would wear anything Harry does, by he really appreciates how free spirited Harry is with what he chooses to display on his body. 

"Lets go then! Move." Zayn says, swatting at Harry's body, back slouching against Zayn's arm which doesn't seem to be moving anywhere.

It's a masquerade theme, so Harry suggests he settles with a sleek black suit with brown faux leather dress up shoes. Zayn's thankful for the  suggestion because he never knows what to say to these sales women, giving him insolent looks like he can't afford anything. But when Harry's requesting an outfit with a full on description about material it's made of, the cuffing around the wrists, and the adjustable waistband, Zayn's impressed and sticking his tongue out at the lavish, ignorant woman.

Harry requests to try on outfits as well, to make Zayn comfortable because Zayn previously complained that he'll look stupid trying in tuxedos when it's not the season.

"There's never a season. People wear tuxedos for more than weddings and prom, Zayn!" Harry coos, twirling in a circle with his plastic wrapped suit that Zayn can't see, but he wants to. It's like Harry knows too because he's cooing, "It's a surprise!"

They both go their separate ways ─ right next to each other in the dressing rooms. Zayn actually admires himself in this suit more than his old one where it made him look short because of the bagginess, plus it didn't a button to keep the white sleeves up if he wanted to go coatless and expose his ink on his forearms. But this one, it's absolutely perfect, making him stand tall and confident with his posture. He also likes the way his collar is kinda popped ─ looks more like a casual caterer than a business partner.

"Harry?" Zayn sighs when he realizes he's been standing in front of Harry's dressing room for two minutes, "You done yet? I think the lady is staring at me like I'm gonna run away in this suit."

What Zayn doesn't expect is for Harry's long lean legs to be wrapped around with tight pink slacks. The belt buckle brown just a little below his belly button with darker pink top above with a silky ribbon around it. Looking up, Harry's got a smug smirk playing on his face, "How do I look?"

"Like cotton candy." Zayn teases. 

Harry face palms himself, literally. But he's looking at Zayn through the mirror inside his dressing room and they both just allure each other with their eyes. Harry turns around and smiles at Zayn with this stupid, dainty little look that Zayn doesn't really understand. "But I think you look really nice."

Zayn and Harry share this look that obviously reads that they're about to kiss. When they're both lean in forward, they end up bumping face together from both leaning the same way. 

"I always go right. Who the fuck goes left?" Zayn groans, running at his nose because of the sudden jolt from Harry. 

"I go left because it's different than right."

"Well it's the wrong way." 

"The right doesn't have to be right."

Zayn ignores Harry, instead cupping both sides of his face and tilting Harry's head to the left ─ Harry's right ─ surging forward to capture Harry's lips with his. It's more so delicate compared to how he usually prefers to kiss. And he likes it. Also knows that Harry likes it too because when he's rubbing his thumb at Harry's jaw and licking his bottom lip, Harry sighs contently. He likes that sound too. Harry is just so delicate. 

x

Sun rays shine heavily on their skin. Zayn's certain he sees his tiny arm hairs burning off. Harry's kneeling behind him, applying sunscreen on his shoulder blades. They're near the boardwalk while Harry presses dainty, open mouth kisses on Zayn's neck, "You're learning how to swim today."

"Sure, Harry. Sure." Zayn says while shrugging Harry's grip off. No way is he getting deep into the water. He'll go as far as to let the ocean shore pool around his ankles so he can snap some photos of wet Harry but he isn't up for the vast deepness.

Before Zayn could willingly get Harry on his lap to apply sunscreen to Harry's face, he hears a boisterous bark ─ one too familiar making his heart soar. With just one blink, he's flat on the ground with a heavy weight on his chest. Wet stripes of saliva coat his bare chest and neck, and he knows the scent. Zayn opens his eyes, shouting, "Sage!"

In what feels like forever, Zayn sees his Boxer breed again for the first time. Not to mention, he sees his ex boyfriend, too. The one who broke up with him because he was bored of their ten months together ─ yeah, Louis Tomlinson.

"Hi, Louis." Zayn says casually as if he sees him everyday. It's been almost a year now and it's not the way he would like to reunite with an ex boyfriend ─ with a (sort of) new one by his side ─ but he's relieved that Harry's here. Without him, he'd probably be speechless around Louis. Not that Louis was mean to him but Louis was very vocal about his opinions, leaving Zayn to remain timid. 

"Sorry about Sage." Louis kneels down to retrieve the runaway leash. Zayn watches Louis' body, seeing his eyes wander from the leash to Harry. And fuck, it's just what he wants. He doesn't want to objectify Harry, yet Harry's the perfect thing to show Louis that he's doing perfectly fine without him. 

Zayn's hand accidentally (probably not) touches Harry's when he props his weight onto his arms behind himself. It's like Harry gets it because Harry smiles amicably, "Sage? So you must be ─ oh well I forgot. Sorry 'bout that."

Louis mouth drops slightly, "He just said my name was Louis."

"Who would be?" Harry yawns, scooting close to Zayn so that his head rests on Zayn's shoulder cozily while he runs his hands down Sage's pointy haired body.

"Whatever." Louis ignores Harry, turning to Zayn now, "For some reason, Sage was tugging so hard and yeah, lost the grip of the lease. Sorry. But, glad he got to see you a bit. Happy to see you, too."

Zayn nods, capturing Sage's face in both his palms and kisses his nose tenderly before saying goodbye to his former dog and boyfriend. Louis walks away like he doesn't want to leave, constantly turning his head back in Zayn's direction (but Zayn put sunglasses on before Louis left, leaving Louis to think that Zayn doesn't notice, but his eyes never left the pathetic ex).

"Didn't have to be so rude, babe." Zayn says the second Louis and Sage are out of sight. He drapes an arm around Harry pulling him tight almost like a wordless thank you.

Harry pecks Zayn's cheek, "From what you told me about him, I must be. God, what a jerk."

"Wasn't a jerk. He just had a way with words. Very open with his opinions is all." Zayn's voice is shaky. He's backing up Louis naturally, doesn't have intentions on doing so but it just comes. 

"He hated how you lived your life from what you told me. He told you how to live it too. Yet he was a bottom? Oh come on." Harry groans dramatically and Zayn can't help but hug Harry tighter because he really appreciates his determination to make Louis seem like the worst person ever, and to make Zayn feel like the happiest man alive.

Zayn's considers that he owes Harry, so his way of gratitude is allowing Harry to teach him how to swim. It doesn't take too long because Harry's a great teacher, getting his arms under Zayn's back and helping him float. Mentioning all the proper terminology for all the types of swimming techniques that Harry wants him to learn, which Zayn gets a grip on the basics. Harry is just the best for Zayn, especially when he's rewarding Zayn's new knowledge by palming him beneath the water. But Zayn puts that on hold, joking, "Water's bout to get saltier if we keep this up."

They're famished from the two hour dip in the ocean so they grab their towels, throwing everything in Harry's shoulder beach bag. Harry puts on his massive, ugly summer fedora plus his bumblebee shades and Zayn reaches for his hand, still some bead of water dripping down their shirtless torsos from their damp hair. Floppy flip flops patter on the wooden deck as they look for something good on the crowded pier.

Harry settles for a tuna sandwich while Zayn gets a teriyaki bowl with extra veggies. Zayn admires the way Harry eats in petite bites in public but knows Harry could finish his meal fast when nobody is around. To get Harry comfortable, he scarfs down a whole spoonful of chicken and broccoli just to prove to Harry that here's nothing wrong with a big appetite. He's sure Harry's convinced by the way Harry takes larger bites of his tuna sub. 

Zayn tells Harry his biggest life goal, to either be an artist or run a pet sitting daycare. Harry mentions that Zayn should keep thriving for both and he never wants Zayn to give up on it. That's how Zayn knows he's falling hard for Harry. 

Pink and purple fill the air, with just a trace or orange remaining by the time Zayn wins Harry a white bear plushy. He wins it by playing a tough game ─ eight rounds ─ of ring toss, getting them to engulf around vintage glass soda bottles. "Going right on my nightstand." Harry coos, snuggling it against his cheek with a dainty facial expression.

They skip out on the rides because they didn't buy tickets during the beginning, besides, Zayn confesses that he's scared of heights. Which, Harry insist that it's the second thing he'll stand by with Zayn until he isn't afraid anymore. 

Zayn kisses him goodnight on his porch, petting at Peony before getting back into his car and sighing contently because this is the happiest he's been in a long while, all because of a silly kitty playdate three weeks ago.

x

Harry's moans are literal music to his ears. Despite his everyday deep voice, he really knows how to get it to a higher pitch when he's needy. It's like, well, Zayn can't explain this whimsical sound but he feels his cock thicken every time he presses a kiss beneath Harry's jaw, the spot that gets Harry releasing the pretty, high whimper. 

It doesn't last long enough because there's a different sound drowning Harry's, somewhere in the direction of his kitchen. He's stopping the kisses and his grinding hips to get a good listen, making Harry roam his hands down Zayn's sides, whispering, "What's that sound?"

"Sounds like Venus." Zayn sighs, rolling off Harry to catch his breath for a few seconds before sitting up and getting off his bed. He adjusts his jeans whilst inching closer towards the kitchen where he sees Venus laying on her side, releasing whiny sounds that don't please Zayn. 

Zayn kneels down to rub Venus' stomach, his knuckles trailing to her paws and head, "You okay, V?" He picks her up and becomes aware of how she's whining more than before. 

"Harry?" Zayn calls out but Harry's already right behind him asking what's wrong. "We should go to the vet. I don't know what else to do."

Zayn isn't the one to drive with Harry insisting to take the wheel, telling Zayn allow to snuggle with his poor cat. Harry draws him away from the whines and displeasing purrs by mentioning a positive story of Peony going to the vet, and how Harry received a cool sticker ─ one for his _Harold and Peony_ photo album. 

Aside from nerves when being peered at for too long, Zayn also fears hospitals. This isn't necessarily a hospital, but he's currently being surrounded by people with different pets (in all honestly, there's only an old lady with a hamster in its cage and a little boy with a snake around its neck). He's relieved to have Harry thumbing at his wrist with Venus in his lap instead of Zayn's. Because Zayn really doesn't like seeing her upset.

"Zayn and Venus." One of the veterinarian nurses call out with a clipboard. Zayn stands up so fast that he probably gave Harry a whiplash. 

The both of them walk through the private door and into a separate room where there's a table instead of a bed (Zayn thinks it's weird because he's never been to a vet hospital before ─ Louis always did). Zayn thinks it looks like a metal bedding where they put dead patients for an autopsy, he's so alarmed he says it out loud to Harry. 

"Shh... rude, Zayn. This is a professional place of practice." Harry rolls his eyes, "And it's not. I'm putting Venus on here and they'll weight her and then examine her body for anything unusual."

Zayn nods, sitting back at one of the chairs while Harry holds Venus still. If this were a kid, he wouldn't know what to do. That stuff is left for whoever else. All he knows is that he can't be in charge of having a responsible proper mind, because he's so full of worry.

The nurse who steps in blocks Zayn's view of seeing Harry and Venus. He thinks it's best anyways because then he won't have to freak out too badly at any results because he won't have to see Harry, or the nurses upsetting looks when the news comes out. 

"Good news," Her words strike him with hope, making him less queasy even as she continues to inform, "She's a month pregnant. You should see her kittens within four to five weeks. I'll give you pamphlets and the email of our the nurse who specializes best in animal pregnancies."

When it's just them two, Harry reaches out for Zayn's hand and intertwines their fingers. He feels elated but can't really move because he's in too much shock. It takes Harry to shake Zayn's hand vigorously for Zayn to get out a little, "Huh?"

"Zayn, isn't this what you wanted?" Harry's voice is high with excitement, making everything seem more real suddenly. 

And he sees it now. He's in his dim lit living room with all the kittens surrounding him and Venus on the fluffy shag rug, purring sounds and meows echoing in his ear. But then there's Harry and Peony. They'll be with him too, Harry in between his lap with his back pressing to Zayn's chest. Harry would just have a warm mug in his palms and make their pets watch romance movies where the leading role has a family of cats for pets.

"We have children!" Zayn shouts and embraces Harry a hug that's tight as ever and feels everlasting.

x

They just got back from the pet shop, looking for an extra litter box for Peony considering, Venus and him have been sharing everything within the last month or so (during three times Harry has brought him around after their very first encounter). It's more appropriate to have Peony stay around with Venus and have his own items.

Harry and Zayn have a little disputes about whether they cook the noodles first or mix it with all the ingredients when it comes to making pad thai. Apparently, it's the first option, Harry's suggestion as well. That makes Zayn settle the stress, kissing at Harry's forehead and telling him that he might as well take over. Zayn makes a smoothie instead, with orange juice and frozen fruits that he's had for a while in the back of the freezer. 

Sitting across each other with the dining room's light on a dim setting, Harry's eyes fond over Zayn, making his heart pound against his ribs. Harry keeps opening his mouth and shutting it, making Zayn tilt his head sideways in confusion, begging Harry to, "Get on with it, yeah?" 

Harry takes a deep breath like he's apart of a yoga session before saying, "I was thinking that, because we've been spending so much time together and I know we will, do you maybe want to put a label on things?"

Zayn smirks smugly at how pretty and nervous Harry looks all at once. He keeps up on the teasing just to see Harry seeming all silly, "Yeah, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I do, very much. Please." It comes out so desperate, making Zayn chuckle when he reaches for Harry's hand to intertwine their fingers from the dining table. 

This isn't what he expected. From the day he walked into the shop to recruit somebody to stupidly  _date his cat_ , he'd never of thought that he'd gain a boyfriend from it, especially not one with disheveled curly locks and the most absurd taste for glittery things. 

Zayn simpers when he takes all of Harry in, from his appearance as of right now ─ green eyes twinkling which almost do resemble cat eyes, smooth skin revealing beneath the nude pink sheer top ─ to every little trait Harry has, with the crazy jokes and the clumsiness on every flat surface. It's given that he really does like Harry, for more than what Harry has offered (Peony). So Zayn makes it simple, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips, then finalizing it with a soft whisper, "Boyfriends who own their cats and kittens along the way."

The two of them continue to eat their homemade Pad Thai, which Zayn must compliment, "It's fucking great, Hazz." He especially likes the way Harry's boiled egg is chopped so perfectly, sprawled above the orange rice noodles. It's so vibrant with the yellow (yolk), and the orange (noodle paste), and green (onions). All of it reminds Zayn of Harry, as dumb as the comparison seems. Harry's personality is just as colorful and has such a variety this dish Harry has served.

Plates in the sink and the smoothie extra cold from being left in the freezer, Zayn and Harry sit on the couch. Harry's legs on Zayn's lap whilst Zayn's feet on the coffee table in front of him. Harry's inching closer to Zayn while crawling on his knees. Zayn thinks they're just about to cuddle and watch a film so he reaches for Harry's face to place onto his chest. 

It escalates to more than that ─ the second Harry's hand is roaming beneath Zayn's black v-neck tee, the one that exposes his collar bones so prominently. Zayn feels Harry's hot breath against his neck, his ear too by now, "I say we do what we can while we've still got time."

"Oh, like," Zayn pauses for a second, reading Harry's body language with thumbs circling at Zayn's hips. He gets it from Harry's look in his eyes and the way he bites his lip, "Before the cats?"

"Technically the cats did it first."

"Harry, you've gotta stop." Zayn makes a face, literally face palming himself because of Harry's witty, not humorous, words. He meant before the cats get here because the two of them must dedicate tons of their time for the newborns.

Zayn attempts to get Harry's legs to wrap around him, steadying Harry tight against him as he carriers him into the bedroom, slightly stumbling over work shoes and distracting cat toys. 

Although he drops Harry down first, Harry's rolling like tumbleweeds just to hover over Zayn and press kisses up his chest while raising his shirt high to strip it off. They're both undressing frantically ─ Harry doing so whilst Zayn fumbles with his belt and all the articles that are in the way from Harry getting a mouth around his cock. 

Zayn's hands roam into Harry's hair, being guidance to exactly where Zayn wants him. Harry doesn't allow Zayn to lure him in even get any closer because his words come across before actions, "I wanna taste you, but next time. I just really need you inside me. Right now."

"Need?"

"Fuck, yes."

"You're real pretty Harry." Zayn says, shoving Harry off of him so that he falls onto the bed back first, "Though, I wanna see how you look wrecked. I know I will."

A desperate moan breaks free from out of Harry's lips, "More, more, more," minutes after Zayn's got a prime digit in Harry's entrance. He's writhing, making Zayn add two more fingers at once. If Harry snaps forward with a whimper, it isn't his fault because Harry asked and pain will disperse into pleasure. Zayn's going to make Harry feel really good the second he's done prepping Harry.

Harry whines out a stream of expletives the second Zayn enters Harry, more from surprise than any pleasure yet ─ at least Zayn assumes because he admits, he doesn't really know Harry's body language yet. But he's like to. For now, all he knows is that Harry's hot and tight around him, beautiful below him as well. 

Despite Zayn's previous promise to himself, wanting to see Harry all fucked out, he instead fucks Harry tenderly, sucking at his neck and coating the forming bruise with a stripe of saliva from his tongue. His thumbs sinking into Harry's hips, getting tighter with every thrust. He wants to feel the heat of Harry wrapping around him for as long as possible because he just can't come yet, not with Harry looking beautiful beneath him.

"Properly fuck me." Harry whines, pulling Zayn closer and spreading his legs further. He's pushing forward, trying to make his ass meet Zayn's pelvis and Zayn isn't having it, adjusting him hands to stop Harry's hips from moving because he just wants to rile Harry up a bit more than he already is. 

Zayn pouts for a second, hips gradually decreasing tempo as he responds, "You don't want us to take our time?"

"Yes, but no. I mean ─ just fuck me hard. When have we ever took things slow in this relationship? Want you ─ " Harry doesn't get to finish his sentence because Zayn's pounding into him mercilessly, bucking his hips forward in the way he hopes Harry likes it because Harry did request so after all.

"Make you remember this." Zayn whispers against Harry's neck, nibbling at his ear which earns him a whine from Harry. He keeps his hasty pace consistent, loving the way Harry feels hot and tight around him while he pinches at Harry's meaty skin as thrusts twice more before coming in Harry, groaning out, "Fuck, Harry."

Must of been the shallow thrusts Zayn makes to come off his high because Harry's moaning out, "Close." Even if Zayn's sensitive by now, Zayn anxious. He snaps his hips relentlessly, aching to see Harry at his highest, craving to feel Harry pulsate in his fist with Harry's come dripping down his hand and in between them. Once Harry's fingernails are raking into the flesh of Zayn's back with his legs quivering, he knows Harry's coming. He pulls out, getting his mouth wrapping around the tip of Harry's cock, continuously pumping with his fist until he feels Harry shoot down his throat and soften, releasing with a mantra of Zayn's name.

Along with the care, cleaning Harry's chest and the cleft of Harry's ass, Zayn mumbles, "Peony is here. Does this mean you'll stay the night?"

Harry nods with a dainty grin, raising the blanket to his chin, "Yes. I've got a shift tomorrow though. You could come too and it'll be on me."

"Woah, save that for the bedroom instead." Zayn teases when he's sitting at he edge of the bed. He presses a slobbery, wet kiss to Harry's forehead before getting under the sheets with an exaggerated cackling Harry, his boyfriend.

x

Inside the tailors shop, Zayn waits for Harry to come because he said he'll bring lunch. Tuesday's aren't ever that busy considering people either do bring their things by the end of the week or at the beginning. He doesn't even need lunch right about now, he thinks, because he closes the shop in two hours anyways. Maybe he'll be the one to surprise Harry at home later instead. 

The bell chimes, but it's not the voice he's yearning for when it Louis who says, "Hey. Zayn." 

"Oh, Louis." Zayn sighs, not wanting to give any proper greeting. He just continues to work on scrutinizing the schedules of whoever should be picking anything up before the end of his shift. 

"I just want to say sorry. Like ─ " Louis doesn't get his apology around because Zayn doesn't care to listen, instead, making an obnoxious growling sound. 

Zayn snaps his pen down and gets two palms on the glass counter so that his posture is strong and determined when he's peering over at Louis, "You don't get to say sorry to me. You know you put me through a lot of shit. Made me feel like a terrible person, like I wasn't capable of doing anything in my life. I dropped so many things to please you, mostly because you've manipulated me into thinking I wouldn't go anywhere with whatever decisions I choose."

Zayn's shaking his head, looking over Louis' shoulder he sees Harry suddenly coming, surging through the two glass doors with a eco friendly foldable banana bag in his hand, "Look, Zayn!" He's opening the reusable bag and getting two tiny, cotton shirts out, "It says I love my daddy. The other one says my mommy loves me."

"I love them." Zayn pipes up while he observes the white tees with bold arial fonts and red hearts like a tourist tee shirt saying they love their big city. He mainly admires the way Harry's got a fond look gazing at the shirts ─ eyes shining like it's glistening off the ocean and lips pursed in a coy smile.

"Wait, what?"

"Louis." Zayn warns before turning back to his boyfriend and two hands on his shoulders, "That's great babe. Is that for Venus and Peony or are you buying a bundle of them for the even littler ones?"

"That's why I'm here. What do you want to do?" Harry cuddles the clothing items, rubbing his cheek against them with the cutest, scrunched up look. 

"They're not dress up dolls, Harry." Zayn laughs, a hand running through the curls that occupy too much space on Harry's pretty face.

Louis scoffs in the background with his arms crossed, "So you guys adopted or something?"

"Oh, hey Lewis. I'm actually pregnant." Harry comments with exhilaration. 

"Harry." Zayn groans, "Venus is pregnant."

The way Louis leans against the counter all carelessly irritates Zayn, because Zayn knows that Louis is irritated but he's trying not to show it. Louis trying to prove that he's more capable of resisting his emotions just pisses off Zayn, especially when Louis is yapping, "Wow. You never wanted that before. Like hated it. Never wanted her to deal with that."

"That was before you left her."

"Didn't need to replace Sage."

Zayn's anger rises that he's almost humiliated that Harry's here because they've never argued yet, but he continues it anyways, "It was one thing for us to break up but you separated best friends."

"So you wanted to keep Sage? That's not fair considering she's mine anyways." Louis rolls his eyes after and Zayn could strangle him ─ not in the way that Louis likes. 

"Either you should of kept them both or I could of. But you just needed to separate them!"

"Fine. I'll take Venus tomorrow."

Zayn can't have Venus taken away from him. Aside from Harry, it's all he has. He's already stopped talking to his family for a while because of Louis, he can't have his favorite little thing gone, "No! That's mine, she's mine. She's mine and Harry's."

"Venus is carrying my cat's kittens." Harry says, and they both notice the changing expression in Louis' face, almost like they defeated him. And knowing Harry, he just has to rub it in, "I kinda stormed in here with t-shirts that were pretty much implied that we're going to be parents."

"Cat's aren't kids."

"You had Sage refer to you as dad. Shut up, Louis." Zayn remembers Louis calling Sage, telling Sage  _daddy's home_. But Zayn's over that, he finds it annoying and thinks it's much more adorable when Harry's resting his face on Peony, whispering  _mommy loves you_. 

Harry makes a loud, exhausted sigh, making Zayn quick to wrap his arms around him and peck his forehead. Looking into Harry's eyes, they're both apologizing to each other silently. Harry kisses him quick, "Alright you just ─ you kinda. Never mind. Should I stay? Or do you want me to leave for now? I'm sorry I didn't bring the lunch, but I could."

"Thank you for understanding, baby. I'll just come over after this shift is done." Zayn doesn't feel like it's necessary to project his happy relationship ship with Harry, so he doesn't kiss back hard as Harry does, he doesn't trail his hands any lower than his back just because Louis is there. To Zayn, he doesn't have to prove anything to Louis anymore, because he simply does not care like he did more than a month ago.

When the door chimes, signaling Harry is out, Louis voice is light, "So. Is he forever?"

"I'd like to think so."

x

Zayn cancels out on meeting Harry's parents over dinner because he's noticed Venus sudden change in demeanor. He's sure that she's about to burst anytime soon, even if that sounds dramatic. Alongside of being very disturbed that his cat keeps scampering into the coolness of the empty bath tub, he keeps receiving a stream of upset texts from Harry. It's not like he meant to have Harry and his family stood up. But Venus is acting the most oddest he's seen within the last months.

The second Harry tells him that they'll just reschedule, Zayn let's his phone slip out his fingers and scrunches his face against the tacky yellow couch pillow. 

Power naps usually don't last for Zayn, not because he can't sleep, but because somehow there's always something disturbing him. In this case, Harry's banging on the door the same time that he heard Venus whining. He decides which to meet first and is aware that maybe it's best if he lets Harry in so that Zayn would have some comfort.

"I was knocking for like five minutes! I hear Venus crying through the walls, idiot." Harry shoves pass him trying to follow the voice but Zayn doesn't let him. Two hands on Harry's chest halt him from continuing any further. Zayn puckers out his lips like a blow fish, eliciting a kiss from Harry like he had expected.

"On we go then." Zayn says and marches over to the bathroom where he left Venus last. He turns back to reach for Harry's hand but apparently he's still a little pressed from the last minute canceling, and for waiting out front too long. 

Once he's there with Harry towing behind, he doesn't expect what he witnesses one bit. Over the tub's edge, he sees Venus and a bundle of kittens that resemble tiny tigers. Swirls of grey and black with furry puff cheeks scatter along inside tub, cuddling close to their mother. 

"Harry! Look!" Zayn kneels down in amusement, petting at Venus' head, gliding his finger down her spine. He doesn't know which kitten out of the three to cup first but he reaches for the one who isn't gaining as much attention from Venus. 

Zayn gets this little male kitten into his hands and plays with the underside of his jaw. Meanwhile Harry takes both into his lap, "Wanna name this Bill Clawsby because it already has long nails."

Zayn groans at the name, pouting too, "Are you serious?" 

"Is that a bad name? You give me one."

Of course Zayn wanted kittens, but he wonders why he never took time to even think of names. It's not exactly like a child, they don't need names right away so it must of been why Zayn didn't make this priory. Something comes up when he sees Harry snuggling both kittens on either cheeks, "I like that flower thing you did with Peony. Maybe like Petunia."

"Nice. Clawsby, Petunia, and what else?"

Venus' new calm meows put him at ease, almost forgetting that Harry brought up the dumbest name ever. Leaning against the tub, he motions Harry to sit next to him so he could get an arm around him to pull him close.  Harry continues to coo during Zayn's silence, "Infinity."

Before Zayn gets a chance to ask why, Harry's kneeling to put the three kittens back into the tub. He's tucking himself in again and Zayn enjoys the warm radiating off his boyfriend who says, "That's how long I would like to be around you and Venus."

**Author's Note:**

> origunaly written about two months. i barely realized there are to solo zarry references whoots.


End file.
